


Deliverance

by Seagull_cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Human Experimentation, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagull_cryptid/pseuds/Seagull_cryptid
Summary: Basically a bunch of abused kids get saved by a local gang





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty I know

Willow ran as fast as her faulty prosthetic and tired limbs would take her as she escaped the flames that was once home to her and her Twin sister Eva who was a head of her waiting at the mouth of the alley way as the two nine year olds ran for their live from the flames and the monsters within them. 

The twins leaned against the beer drenched brick walls as they hid trying to slow their painfully beating hearts as they stared into the darking street, now illuminated by the roaring flames now roasting what they once grudgingly called family,as they walked further into the alley way they had two people covering their mouths "be quiet, we aren't here to hurt you, just be silent and wait and we will make sure you are safe "they breathed into their ears before one of them disappeared and a bang in the distance was heard before the twins were taken to what looked like an army base full of people, some had horns, others floated and all smiling and laughing together calmly, the twins stood in awe at the possible safety around them they shuffled away from the mysterious adults and moved further when the only reaction they got was a small smile their way. 

Willow moved towards a girl who had cat like eyes and scales across her cheeks who was watching her with curiosity as she moved closer "Hi, I'm willow, your pretty "she said greeting the snake like girl shyly "my name's Sarah "the girl said hissing slightly.

One of the the uniforms guards walked towards Willow,Eva at their heels as they gave the twins bags containing maps and their codes and time tables as they were guided towards one of the dorm blocks.


End file.
